Spiral Confusion
by BSIL ReVAMP
Summary: Okay! I have no clue why I named it Spiral Confusion! . Kagome is an average girl. sort of Her dad's dead, somethings changed her, and her cousin from Canada, comes back down to live with her. DISCONTINUED


A sound in the hallway startled me. I looked out of my doorway, but I saw nothing. I shrugged and closed my door again. A few minutes later I heard the sound again. I sighed and ignored it. But it would not be ignored. Every three minutes, it would sound again. Finally, fed up, I went looking for the sound. As soon as I stepped out of room, the sound became more frantic. At first, I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, but after a moment, I realized that it was coming from the old attic. I'd never been up there before. Father had forbidden it. But… he had died ten years ago. When I was seven. Then mother had forbidden it. She said that when I was compelled spiritually to go to the attic, I would go and she wouldn't stop me. I walked past her on my way.

"Kagome?" I didn't answer. " So it is time." She murmured. It is time? For what? I didn't bother to ask. It was no longer a sound, but a hard pulling at my soul.

I reached the attic's hatch. I reached up to open it, but before my hand touched the hatch, it swung open. Unperturbed, I pulled down the stairs. I was conscious of my mother standing at the end of the hallway, staring sadly at me. I walked up the staircase, and entered the dark cavern of the unknown.

" Yo! Kagome!" the sound of Eri's voice snapped me out of my memory.

" What?" I asked, having not heard the question she had asked.

" I said, has Hojo asked you out again?" I groaned inwardly. Hojo was a nice guy… but not my type. My friends, Eri, Yuka, and Yuri, were always trying to get me to go out with Hojo.

" No he hasn't. And even if he had, I would have said no." I muttered the last part under my breath. Unfortunately she heard.

" Why he's the hottest guy in school!" I sighed at her exclamation.

" Looks aren't everything Eri." All three of them looked at me like I had grown a second head.

" True… but looks are the main factor!" I rolled my eyes, and then looked at my watch.

" CRAP! I have to be home in ten minutes!" I jumped put of my seat on the bench. " I'll see you guy's later!" and with that, I raced home.

I got home, and yelled when Buyo brushed up against me. Normally Mom would have reprimanded me, but not a sound echoed through the house.

" Mom?" I received no answer. I tried again. " Mom? Souta! Gramps!" I was beginning to panic. I could never remember a time when all three of them weren't home when I got home, let alone just one of them! The phone rang. " Hello?" I didn't have to run around the house looking for the phone. We always kept one in the front hallway.

" Miss Higurashi?" I froze.

When I finally hung up the phone, I walked into the living room, dropped onto the couch. I glanced at the family portrait on the lamp table. Mom was hugging Dad, Souta was on the ground, he was just a baby at the tender age of one, and I was on Dad's shoulders, I was six. Gramps hadn't moved in with us yet. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. My soul was empty. First him, then them. Why me? Why was I born into this family? Did God do this to torture me? No he places us here. We create out own problems. I don't think what happened was an accident.

Ring! Ring! The… phone? It's three o'clock in the morning!

" Hello?" I tried to sound polite.

" Kagome? S'that you?" Male. Definitely male. Remind me to hate men.

" Yes it's Kagome. Why?" the man sighed in relief at my confirmation.

" I'm glad! I was afraid that you'd committed suicide!" I glared at the phone. Then, still trying to sound polite. (And probably failing miserably)

" Look… I'm not sure who you are, but… why are you calling me at three o'clock am, and why are you worrying if I had committed suicide!"

"… You… of course you wouldn't remember me! Kagome! It's Miroku! Your cousin!" I blinked at the phone. Roku?

" … But you're in CANADA!" Roku gulped. He must have finally realized the time difference. " Why'd you call me anyway? And how did you find out? Answer me Miroku!" laughter on the other end. A girl and some other guy. " MI- RO- KU!" A louder gulp and more laughter. When he answered his voice shook from fear.

" The agent called me, told me, and I'm coming back. I'm bringing two other people though. Know any place we can stay?" I laughed. My anger towards him vanished.

" Idiot! If you're coming up, you guys are staying here! The shrine is too big for just me and Buyo!" a sigh of relief.

" Thanks Kags! We're leaving for the airport now. I knew we could count on you!"

" See you then!" I hung up. At least I wouldn't be lonely.

" Kagome! Wait up!" three voices wafted up from behind me, announcing that Eri, Yuka, and Yuri were coming up fast.

' Oh no' I thought. 'Just what I needed. People pestering me about my love life and Hojo. Great. And just after that had happened too.' Out loud I said…

" Look guys, I've got to get to the airport. My cousin's flying in."

" Wow! From where!" they chorused. I stared at them. Sometimes I think they're one person in three bodies.

"… Canada." They squealed and started dancing around me. Then they bombarded me with questions.

" Male or female!" and of course. They spoke in union.

" Male." I muttered. I was a little annoyed with them.

" Hot or nerdy!" I stared.

"… He's my first cousin!"

" What type!" I looked away and smirked.

" A lecher." They shut up instantly.

" We'll let you


End file.
